Caméramisa cachée
by Volazurys
Summary: Lorsque Mello espionne Misa Amane, entre autres, il la qualifie de femme écervelée et semble douter qu'elle ait pu être le deuxième Kira. Cependant, les surveillances qu'il a pu faire par la suite ont peut-être eu tendance à démontrer le contraire...


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour!**_

_**Oui, j'ai voulu donner une autre image de Misa l'exaspérante, Misa-pétasse, Misa l'insupportable...**_

_**Ce qui m'a aidée, c'est l'affection qu'a pu lui porter Remu...**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS, qui s'inscrit dans l'épisode 35 avant que Mello projette de capturer Takada, vous plaira ;)!**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage du manga ne m'appartient, de même que pour l'anime et l'univers.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Caméra-misa cachée<span>

Tout en déballant consciencieusement une tablette de chocolat, prête à l'emploi et à être dévorée par une bouche impatiente, Mello regardait l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse, à peine animée par une lampe de chevet chétive.

Du moins, il était attentif à ce que lui montrait l'écran.

Une jeune femme blonde, seulement habillée d'une nuisette rouge et transparente, se trouvait couchée dans un grand lit aux draps blancs. Mello ne regardait pas la scène, il savait qu'il n'y aurait rien d'intéressant à en tirer et il supportait déjà bien les caprices et les manières bon enfant de cette écervelée durant la journée ! Du moins, par écran interposé... Il continuait d'ailleurs de se demander pourquoi il la surveillait, elle ne pouvait absolument pas être le second Kira. Un sourire étira son visage balafré. Non, jamais il n'aurait choisi une fille pareille, avec une cervelle de moineau !

Elle était belle, certes, et célèbre. Car c'était bien de Misa Amane que l'on parlait, bien entendu ! Mais franchement, mis à part son style vestimentaire... Elle n'était pas du tout à son goût. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Kira avait fait un pareil choix, si Misa se révélait être le second Kira.

Non... Il avait perdu son temps à aussi installer des caméras dans l'appartement, en plus des micros. Mello soupira, profondément ennuyé et agacé. Il croqua un morceau de chocolat, qu'il fit crisser sous ses dents, puis il se détourna de l'écran durant deux secondes.

Deux secondes qui changèrent tout.

Au moment où il porta de nouveau la tablette jusqu'à ses lèvres, quelque chose attira son attention. Intrigué, il la reposa à côté de l'ordinateur et décida d'augmenter le son. Il s'aperçut à ce moment-là que son coéquipier l'avait laissé seul, parti certainement dormir.

Un gémissement étouffé sortit des haut-parleurs, ainsi que quelques mots :

- Je... Je n'aurais pas dû...

Dans le même temps, Misa se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche. Mello perçut au mouvement de ses épaules qu'elle pleurait doucement, mais qu'elle n'était pas réveillée.

- Je veux tout arrêter...

Il s'accroupit vers la table basse, se saisit de l'ordinateur portable, retourna jusqu'au fauteuil en le calant sur ses genoux. Une main gantée de cuir sous le menton, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, il ne dit plus mot.

La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau, mais de biais. Néanmoins, il pouvait discerner son visage pâle, les joues rougies de larmes, ainsi que les crispations de ses paupières. Elle rêvait, c'était évident, mais à ce moment-là, Mello eut l'impression de voir une autre personne. Pas la Misa-Misa écervelée, ou la cruche de service, juste une femme fragile. Les lèvres de la gothique lolita s'ouvrirent alors, pour prononcer quelque chose d'autre :

- Remu... Remu.

Il leva un sourcil. Qui diable pouvait être Remu? Quel drôle de nom en plus. Trop plongé dans l'instant présent, il oublia son tic habituel. Misa continua son monologue, comme prise au piège par son rêve :

- J'ai tout donné à Light... Tout.

Un hoquet secoua sa poitrine. Les draps se froissèrent au niveau de ses mains, mais au lieu de se recroqueviller, la jeune fille se remit sur le dos. Elle sembla suffoquer, sous le regard attentif du jeune homme, puis lâcha d'un ton amer :

- J'ai tué, pour Light... J'ai abandonné le Death note, pour Light...

_Voilà qui est intéressant. Alors c'était bel et bien le second Kira._

Oui, ça concordait.

Elle secoua la tête, comme prise par ses démons, puis Misa continua :

- Light, Light, Light... Tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais... mais je continue, parce que je suis stupide...

Jamais Mello n'aurait cru que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi loquace dans ses rêves. De plus, il était persuadé que l'utilisateur perdait tout souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait s'il abandonnait le cahier de la mort, mais une trace semblait rester dans l'inconscient, et à priori cela rongeait la jeune fille.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'éprouver de la pitié. Il discernait autre chose.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Misa, tandis qu'elle murmurait :

- Remu... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ? Pourquoi...

Mello écarquilla les yeux.

- Je... J'ai déclaré forfait, je t'ai rendu ton carnet... mais, Remu... je l'ai fait parce que je voulais que tu me tues...

_Remu... C'était son shinigami, alors !_

Il réfléchit. Parlait-elle du moment où L l'avait enfermée pendant 50 jours, avec Light Yagami? Oui, c'était plausible. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à l'ordinateur portable, pour ne pas qu'il bascule. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il la surveillait; sa persévérance était récompensée mais, il devait bien se l'avouer aussi, il ne la voyait plus comme une pauvre fille.

- Remu... Reviens... Tue-moi, je ne peux plus continuer...

Voilà qu'elle recommençait à appeler son shinigami ! Cela voulait dire qu'effectivement, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, Misa ne se souviendrait plus de rien. Pour cacher ce manque, pour donner un certain sens à sa vie, elle ferait comme si de rien n'était et jouerait l'idole, la potiche, le chien-chien de Light...

Oui, Mello le sentait ainsi.

Soudain, la jeune fille se replia violemment sur elle-même, comme si elle était prise d'une attaque. Le mafieux se releva brusquement, l'ordinateur glissa par terre. Il le ramassa sans rien dire en voyant que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

_Kira n'aurait aucun intérêt à la tuer maintenant._

Il respira à fond. Misa pleurait sans crier comme une groupie et ça lui fit mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Near.

Mais au moment où il voulut appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt, afin de le mettre en veille, il interrompit son geste et se surprit à contempler la jeune fille, qui s'était tue pour de bon.

_Non. Je dois la laisser en dehors de tout ça._

Oui, elle avait été une criminelle, mais elle l'avait fait par amour. Sauf que ça l'avait conduite à ça... et elle en avait eu conscience. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée, elle avait demandé à être tuée, autant par amour que par raison. Ce qui la fit remonter dans l'estime du jeune homme.

_Une femme complètement brisée, au sens propre comme au figuré._

Elle aurait pu être ce qu'elle était vraiment si Light n'était pas arrivé dans sa vie.

Mello se fit peur en ayant cette réflexion, mais c'était vrai quelque part. La femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle aurait dû être. Cependant, il y avait encore une chance pour elle si jamais Light était arrêté.

Là, peut-être qu'elle finirait par vivre sa propre vie.

_Du moins ce qu'il en reste... Si elle a fait l'échange des yeux, alors..._

Misa avait fait l'erreur d'aimer Light et d'avoir souhaité être une marionnette. Maintenant qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, son amour pour lui la cantonnait à se construire une image d'elle qui pouvait tromper.

Mello finit par éteindre l'écran.

Il aiderait Near à arrêter Kira, sans que celui-ci n'en ait conscience.

Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'une raison de plus qui le poussait à faire ça, mais elle n'était pas négligeable.


End file.
